Titans, Teleport!
by chibigirl626
Summary: The Teen Titans have been transported to another world! Hogwarts, actually. How will they survive with the Harry Potter crew?
1. Titans, Teleport!

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, as his fellow team members launched into action.

"You may have been able to defeat my father, but you will not defeat me!" Warp's daughter, Universe, (I know, lame), yelled as she dodged Starfire's bolts and Cyborg's cannon blasts. Unlike her father, Universe could travel between worlds.

"_Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"_ Universe collided into a black wall and immediately pressed a button on her suit. A portal like the ones her father used appeared. She stepped into it quickly.

"She's getting away!" Robin yelled as he flew into the portal, followed by the other Titans.

The inside of the portal was silver, and the Titans caught Universe quickly.

"Stop! If you damage the suit, then-AAH!!!!!" Universe fell into a wormhole, but somehow the Titans didn't go with her. Instead, they were sucked away into another hole.

"Oof!" Beast Boy said as he rubbed his green head. "Where are we?"

The Teen Titans had landed by the shore of a lake. People dressed in floor-length black coats with a patch on the shoulder stared at them. A castle towered over the lake. Cyborg stood up and looked around.

"I guess we're not in Jump City anymore."

"Stay on your guard." Robin told his teammates as he looked around. The people in coats _looked_ harmless, but you never know.

"Get up." The command came from a boy around Robin's age with untidy black hair and emerald eyes like Star's. A thin, lightning bolt scar was on his forehead. A brunette, doe-eyed girl and a boy with flaming red hair and cerulean eyes accompanied him. Robin whipped out his metal stick, while Star's hands glowed green.

"Come on. We're not going to hurt you, if you don't hurt us. We're only taking you to Professor Dumbledore." The girl said firmly.

Robin hesitantly sheathed his stick and led the Titans to the trio, who led them up to the castle.

AN: MY first TT fic! Now, the ships are as follows: Nope, not gonna tell ya!!!!!


	2. Meeting Prof Dumbledore

The three students led the Titans up to the huge castle and up a couple flights of stairs. Stopping at a stone griffin, the black-haired boy said, "Twix Bar". His mouth twitched at the corners as the griffin ascended to reveal a staircase.

"Come on." The red-haired boy walked up the stairs, and the Teen Titans followed.

Entering the office, the team saw an old man in deep blue robes seated at a desk. A red bird stood on a perch, and Beast Boy turned into a green replica of it.

"Welcome, Teen Titans. I am Professor Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These three are Harry Potter...

Harry waved.

"...Hermione Granger..."

Hermione flashed a grin.

"...And Ron Weasley."

Ron winked.

"We are currently working on a spell to send you back to your world, but for now, you may stay at the Room of Requirement. If anyone asks, then say that you are my guests. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, please take our guests on a tour of Hogwarts and get them some robes." Professor Dumbledore said politely.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded and beckoned to the Titans. As they walked down the stairs, Harry said, "Well, you know our names, what's yours?"

"I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven."

"Greetings, friend! What is your name, how old are you, where do you live, and would you like to be my friend?" Starfire pounced on Hermione.

"Er, Hermione, 17, Gryffindor girl's dorm, and yes?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Wonderful! Hello, new friend" Starfire hugged Hermione who couldn't breathe. (Think of when Star hugs Terra.)

"Star, let go." Robin told her. "Hermione can't breathe."

"I am sorry, friend!" Starfire gasped.

"It's...it's okay." Hermione said, clutching her ribs.

"So, Robin, what do you do in your world?" Harry asked.

"We fight crime." Robin said. "What about you?"

"Oh, Harry vanquished the darkest wizard of the time!" Hermione said, grinning.

"Wow, dude!" Beast Boy said happily.

"And, you are?" Hermione asked the green changeling.

"Beast Boy, the prankster of the Teen Titans! I can change into any animal you want to see." BB announced as they headed outside to the grounds.

"Really? How about, a...tiger?"

BB morphed into a tiger, except he was green.

"Cool, huh?" he said as soon as he turned back into a human being.

"I know. So _any _animal?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yep."

"Harry, doesn't that sound like an Animagus?" Ron asked.

"An Animagus that can transform into anything. That's amazing." Harry added.

"So, you're Raven?" Hermione asked the cloaked girl.

"Yes."

"You know, your cloak fits in here perfectly." Hermione tried again.

"Good. I won't have to take it off."

"Is she always like this?" Hermione asked Robin.

"Yeah, unless she's mad at Beast Boy."

Hermione giggled as BB tried to make Raven laugh, and she used some of her power to make a gag and bind it over Beast Boy's mouth.

"Well, looks like the Gryffindor losers have new losers to add to the gang." A drawling voice came from behind.

"Malfoy shut your yapping mouth, unless you want to know what a hex feels like." Hermione said, pointing her wand at him.

"Oh, really, Mudblood? What makes you think you can curse me?"

"I don't think I can, I _know_ I can."

But Draco's attention was no longer on her. It was focused on Starfire, who was tugging on Hermione's arm, trying to get her to stop pointing the wand at Malfoy.

"Hello. And you are?" Draco said, trying to sound sexy.

"Oh, hello. I am Starfire of Tamaran, and your name is?"

"Draco Malfoy. I'm in Slytherin House." Draco said, noticing Robin's warning glare, or the hand that was twitching, apparently trying to keep himself from taking out a boomerang and shoving it up Draco's arse. Cyborg noticed this and pointed it out to Beast Boy, who snickered.

"Star, let go of my fricken arm! I won't hex him, no matter how much I want to." Hermione said, irritated.

"I am sorry, friend." Starfire let go of Hermione's arm. Hermione put it down and gave Malfoy a glare.

"You're lucky that Starfire was here to save your arse. Or you would be toast right now." Hermione spat.

But Malfoy wasn't paying attention. He was entranced by Star. Walking over to her, he smiled. (Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped. Robin was shaking with anger.) "Well, Miss Starfire, I must thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome." Starfire said cheerfully. By now, Robin had fainted. Cyborg and BB tried to get him to awaken.

"Yo, Robin, wake up!"

"Dude, come on!"

Starfire turned at BB's comment. "Oh, Robin!" She ran to his side to see if he was okay. Draco was glaring at the prone form of Robin in jealousy. Hermione smirked as Starfire bent over Robin. Harry waved cheerfully at the abandoned Draco. Ron had gone over to see what was wrong with Robin.

"Urgh... what happened?" Robin groaned as he woke up from his unconsciousness.

"You fainted, man!" Cyborg exclaimed as Starfire pulled Robin upright. Many female Hogwarts students were giving him appreciative glances. Star's eyes glowed green and she glared at the girls, who had enough common sense to scurry away. (Cho included. Guess she has a thing for guys with black hair!)

Draco scowled as Starfire checked Robin to make sure he was unharmed, and strode away, quite pissed off.

AN: OOH! Looks like Mr. Pureblood has a little thing for Star! Let's see what will happen out of that, eh?

DO not own TT, HP, or any of the characters!


	3. The Room of Requirement

"... And this is where you will be staying!" Harry announced as he opened the gleaming door to the Room of Requirement.

"Glorious!!" Starfire exclaimed as she took in the room. It had decorated itself with dark green wallpaper with golden trimming. A plump jade couch stood in front of a crackling fireplace. Some indigo armchairs were scattered around the place. A large Christmas tree with plenty of ornaments stood in the corner. Two shimmering polished wooden doors led to the room for Raven and Star, and the other three boys shared a room.

"Dark enough for me." Raven said approvingly as she studied the green walls.

"Brilliant place, but where's the TV?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"TV?" Ron asked bemusedly.

"It's a Muggle device, Ron." Hermione explained. "Sorry, BB, no TVs here."

"What?! Aw, man!" Beast Boy groaned.

"It's all right, Beast Boy. There will be plenty of stuff for you to do, I swear. Besides, it's almost winter break. Hermione, Ron and I are all staying, so you'll have company." Harry said kindly.

"Wonderful! I have heard that there will be a trip to the village of Hogsmeade tomorrow, yes?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Starfire, do you all want to come with us tomorrow? You can switch your money for our money at the bank, plus do some Christmas shopping." Ron said.

"I don't know, I was thinking about taking a look at Hogwarts tomorrow, and exploring it." Robin said doubtfully.

"DUDE, ARE YOU CRAZY???????????? Come with us tomorrow!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled.

(_Giant Cyborg and Beast Boy yells as chibi Robin gets blown out of screen. Robin's eyes become wide circles)_

"Yes, Robin, please! Come with us tomorrow!" Starfire pleaded.

"Oh, alright, then." Robin grumbled.

"Hooray!" the Titans cheered, except for Raven and Robin. Raven had taken out a book, and Robin was still scowling. Harry and Co. grinned.

"Oh, Cyborg, there's this great sweetshop called Honeydukes in the village. They have the best candy!!" Ron told Cyborg.

"Alright! Give me a high five, man!" Cyborg exclaimed. Ron looked confused, so Cyborg shook Ron's hand instead.

"Um, by the way, Harry, you know that Lavender wants you to go to the Holiday dance with her, right?" Ron said teasingly. Harry's eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"Tell her: _NO FRICKEN WAY_!" Harry yelled.

"Man, I was only kidding!" Ron said hastily.

"Excuse me, but you said that there's gonna be a dance?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. It's the annual Hogwarts Holiday Dance. You have to wear dress robes though. Tomorrow, me, Ron and Harry can help you buy some." Hermione said.

"Look at the time. I'm going to bed, y'all. 'Night." Cyborg entered the boys' dorm.

"Yep, time to turn in. Goodnight, everyone." Robin followed Cyborg. Raven was about to go into the other room with Starfire, but Hermione held her back.

"Raven, are Star and Robin like, you know, together?"

"Not officially, but they might as well be. Why, you want to set them up?" Raven asked. Hermione looked astonished.

"I can read your mind, Hermione. Anyways, it's a good idea. They just need an extra push." Hermione stared at the Goth in amazement.

"Hey, just because I'm dark doesn't mean I can't have fun." Raven said and walked away.

AN: So sorry for taking so long, I've been very busy, especially having to deal with some computer problems! I will work harder next time! I've been writing this chapter for about 2 months now!


	4. Hogsmeade and Malfoy

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Harry walked into the RoR and saw the Titans standing there, waiting.

"Hey, Harry, why don't my laser cannon and scanners work here?" Cyborg asked.

"The magic at Hogwarts makes machines go haywire, but I think that you can still move because of your human side." Robin told Cyborg.

"Um, how did you know that??" Ron asked.

"Oh, Hermione told me yesterday when my electric disks didn't work."

"Hello, can we get moving already?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright, let's go!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Wow!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled as they entered Honeydukes. The candy stocked there was beyond their wildest dreams. They scurried around, checking out each kind of candy and trying to figure out what to get.

"Harry, I'm going to take Raven and Starfire to Madam Malkin's' shop." Hermione told him.

"Okay, let's meet at the fountain at 1:00, is that okay?"

"That's fine, let's go!" Hermione, Star, and Raven left Honeydukes.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked inquisitively as they walked along in the snow.

"You two have to get dress robes for the dance."

Raven's eyes widened in repulsion at the thought. "Oh, no. No way am I going to the dance."

"Yes, you are, Raven. I will force you to go if I have to." Hermione told the shorter girl. Raven groaned.

"Oh, crap." Hermione muttered as she spotted Malfoy walking towards them. "Better find a hiding place, Star."

"Oh. But that would be mean!" Starfire protested as she noticed Malfoy coming.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Raven announced as she turned to walk away.

"Granger, surprise to see you without Potter or Weasley at your side. What happened, did you three break up?" Malfoy smirked.

"Hmm, did Pansy leave you alone? Or did she finally come to her senses and dump you? If she did, then she was actually smart for once." Hermione retorted.

"Actually, I'm here to ask for your help." Hermione nearly fainted from shock.

"_Say what_?"

"I need your help."

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Granger. Now are you interested in helping or not?"

"What do you need my help for?" Neither of them noticed that Star had disappeared and went back to Honeydukes.

"Help me ask Starfire out on a date." Malfoy said, turning pink.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I'm already in another matchmaking scheme. One that actually puts together a compatible couple." Hermione said, smirking. She would have to make him beg, then still say no.

"Huh, I knew you would say no. But what if I give you a first-edition copy of Hogwarts, A History, complete with author's autograph?" Malfoy said nonchalantly. Hermione swallowed hard. This was a really tough decision.

"Look, Malfoy, even if I could help, I wouldn't because Starfire doesn't like you. She's in love with Robin. I can't make Star change her feelings." Hermione walked away. Malfoy stared after her.

"I knew she would say that." He muttered and walked into the Three Broomsticks.

An: Hi, everyone. It only took me a day to type this up, but I'm loaded with homework (curse my English teacher...) and I will not be making frequent updates. The Hogsmeade trip will be continued in the next chapter. I will try to update Thoughts and Emotions, plus all my other fics that are in the dust. Oh, and I would like to make a shout out to my friend and fellow fanfic writer Ashley. Bye!


	5. Robes!

"Star?" Hermione turned around and realized that Starfire had disappeared.

"She must have gone back to Honeydukes with Raven." She mused and walked back to the sweetshop.

Meanwhile, a black-haired Hogwarts student watched as Hermione passed him. His sky-blue eyes followed Hermione as she went towards Honeydukes, intent on finding both Raven and Starfire and dragging them to Madam Malkins'. The wind ruffled his black hair and the black robes he wore with green lining on them. With a sigh, the man rose and walked away.

Hermione reached Honeydukes, and saw that Harry, Ron, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Star, and Raven were all in there. Striding inside the store, she tapped Harry on the back.

"Oh, hey Hermione! You three finished your shopping?" Harry asked.

"Actually, these two ran away while I had a verbal duel with Malfoy."

"What?! Did Malfoy hurt you in any way?" Ron asked, his eyes widening slightly at the thought of Hermione and Malfoy, together without him or Harry.

"I'm fine, Ron! Now, Star, Raven, let's go get those robes!" Hermione grabbed the upper forearms of the afore mentioned, and dragged them out the shop.

In Madam Malkins' shop, Starfire was happily trying on the different robes, falling in love with one particular robe, a beautiful lilac, with silver lining at the sleeves and hem. The robe fit her perfectly. Raven was staring moodily around the shop, her eyes narrowing in disgust at the many bright colors, until her eyes landed on a navy blue robe, just dark enough to suit her, while still retaining a holiday-y mood. Hermione was trying on a beautiful red set of dress robes. It was the Gryffindor red, fitting the sixth-year prefect perfectly.

Harry, Ron, and the remaining male Titans sighed and stood in front of the shop, impatiently waiting for the girls.

Raven, Hermione, and Starfire paid for the robes and came out of the shop, much to the relief of the freezing boys outside.

_AN: So, who do you think the mystery man is? I've dropped hints in the text, and I'll give you another hint. The mystery man is only mentioned once in canon. Think about it, and tell me in your reviews. Bye 4 now! AND THIS STORY WILL NOT BE RAVEN/DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I will lose many reviewers this way, but I WILL NOT MAKE IT RAE/DRACO!!!!_

_Chibi _


	6. Plans with Beast Boy

The Titans and the Trio returned to the Room of Requirement, with Starfire questioning Ron about Quidditch. Ron was getting near the end of his patience, until Robin took over, having listened closely. Ron shot the leader of the Titans a grateful look as he escaped, only to be hounded by Beast Boy about Honeydukes' candy. Hermione smiled halfheartedly as she yawned, wishing for nothing more than to get back to her dorm for a good long sleep. Harry was filling Cyborg in on Voldemort and who he was. Raven walked alone, apparently in deep thought.

"Hi Raven. What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, just about how to get Robin and Starfire together. Maye we should get him to ask her to the dance..."

"Or, make him or her jealous, so they'll reveal their feelings!" Hermione exclaimed as they reached the door.

"Make who jealous?" a voice came up from behind them. Beast Boy had finished talking with Ron and had apparently been eavesdropping.

"Oh, er... should we tell him Raven?" Hermione asked the shorter girl worriedly.

"Fine. We're trying to get Robin and Starfire together. Don't tell them alright?!" Raven snapped at the green changeling, who looked taken aback.

"Of course I wouldn't ! I'll try and help out!" Beast Boy said pleadingly as the other Titans went to bed.

"Hey, I have an idea. Malfoy already likes Starfire, so why don't we use him as bait? We could set up situations between them that would make Robin jealous, so he'll reveal his feelings!" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up happily. Beast Boy grinned and Raven shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever, as long as it works. But I think we better have a backup plan, just in case Hermione's plan doesn't work, no offense." Raven said.

"Okay, I'm open to suggestions." Hermione said. Beast Boy grinned as he quickly relayed his plan.

"But, we'd need a copy of Starfire's handwriting before I can ask Dean for help." Hermione said doubtfully.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me." Beast Boy said, an evil glint in his eye. _(AN: Not evil like bad, evil like mischievous) _

Later that night, Beast Boy transformed into a spider, crawling onto Robin's belt, where he knew that Robin kept a copy of Starfire's first perfect handwriting attempt. Taking out the sheet of paper, BB turned into a rat, and snuck away with the paper, putting it in his pocket.

_AN: To make up for not updating for so long, I'll continue the plan next chapter. I know, I'm _so _evil. Thanks SO much to all my wonderful reviewers! Especially Queen-of-Azarath, who has reviewed EVERY CHAPTER!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! You all have made my story wonderul sniffs Thanks again. I'll mention the mysterious Slytherin later too... give you all something to look forward too... hehehe. This story is jumpstarted! Expect around 10-15 chappies!_

_Oh, here's my chapter warning: NO RAE/DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Cheebs_


	7. Hall of Flames

AN: Hi people, this is a request that people stop flaming me for:

a) not making this fic Rae/Draco

b) saying that the story sucks and that everything's all wrong

Yes, I KNOW that there are things quite wrong with this story, don't worry, I'm not stupid, although you may think otherwise. But you must understand that I'm not worried about characters being OoC. I mean, any of you must have written stories with OoC characters. So stop flaming me with pathetic insults and flames. I swear, some people have so much time that they go around flaming writers just because they don't like ONE aspect of a fic. I don't mind constructive criticism, it helps me improve, but flames are just stupid...

Like these: (all writers are anonymous because they either do not have an account or they're too afraid to let me see their true identities...)

_From: raven( )_

_you suck no raven/draco! they're the perfect pair!_

I get at least one of these reviews a day. You'd think they'd lose their humor after the first five or something, but no, people just have to amuse me so much.

_From: disappearer/Syani( ) _

_You're the first writer to actually made the Teen Titans (a _

_character-driven show with the most interesting cartoon characters on t.v) sound _

_dull. Don't get me wrong, there's a lot of promises. But you need to _

_flesh a few things out, and stop making Raven saying she's a goth (the _

_worst part of all)_

Um, first of all, this is a FANFIC. Say it with me slowly now, fan-fic. I can't make everything exactly like the show. I'm sorry it's dull but if it's so dull, why the freak am you reading the story??? And this person decided to read up to chapter 5 before telling me this??


	8. Note

Alert! I am COMPLETELY REWRITING TITANS TELEPORT! I will have it as AU, with the titans as Hogwarts students originally (after Harry's time) Don't be worried if TT disappears for a bit.

Chibi


End file.
